


Will Make The Whole World Blind

by Karpusii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billdip eventually, Human Bill Cipher, Humor and Suspense, It's kinda like a Scooby-Doo mystery, M/M, Original Character... Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpusii/pseuds/Karpusii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Not What He Seems.</p><p>A new nemesis arises. Bill is getting desperate. Someone is not who they appear to be. Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica must solve this mystery before the entire town of Gravity Falls is destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Guess who's back!"

 

"...You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

 

"Not like I had a choice. I was summoned."

 

"Who knows you're here?"

 

"...Gideon Gleeful, the Pines kids, and their handyman."

 

"No one else?"

 

"..."

 

"Promise me you'll be careful..."

 

"Hey, I'm not the one who needs to be careful. When I find him-- Looks like I'm being summoned again. Later, toots!"

 

 

 

 

"Stay safe, Bill."


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper Pines yawned and reached under his shirt, scratching his belly absentmindedly as he descended the steps of the attic into the house proper. Another restless night of dreamless tossing and turning, just like every night for the past two weeks. Judging from the exhausted faces of his family around the breakfast table, they hadn’t fared any better. Mabel sat slowly tracing shapes into the leftover syrup of her morning pancakes, staring blankly as the designs eventually oozed away. Grunkle Stan was half hidden behind the local newspaper whose front page seemingly sported only two stories – a sprawling spread of the Northwest's newly built summer home, in typical Northwest style, overshadowing a tiny blurb about a missing child from two towns over. And the other Stan (why did they both have to go by Stan? He made a mental note to address new nicknames later) swayed as he hovered half asleep over a plate of untouched scrambled eggs.

 

"Morning..." Dipper mumbled as he grabbed a bowl and his usual box of cereal. Mabel and the Stans replied with grunts of varying coherency as Dipper joined them at the table. The soft scraping of cereal and marshmallow pieces pouring into the bowl, a gentle splash of milk, and silence once again blanketed the room as Dipper scooped his first mouthful and thoughtfully chewed.

 

It had been two weeks since the portal incident. Two weeks since their Grunkle revealed a long lost twin brother. Two entire weeks without restful sleep. And what had he learned during that time? Absolutely nothing. Every day, the older set of twins hid away in the basement to deal with the alleged doomsday portal, promising to explain everything later, always later. He let them have their space - with insistence from Mabel. He was still angry about being lied to, but could begrudgingly understand the need for secrecy. Grunkle Stan had done a lot of illegal things, all for a chance at getting his brother back. Deep down, Dipper knew he would do the same for Mabel if it came to it. Didn't mean he had to like it, though. The biggest mystery of this town had been right under his nose the entire time - the secret sibling, the weird portal, the Stans' continued avoidance of addressing everything - and he intended to get answers sooner or later.

 

"Mabel and I are going to the library today. Maybe we can find some useful sleep remedies or something. We'll be home for dinner." Grunkle Stan didn't respond, but the non-Grunkle gave a small nod that ended up in a faceplant onto his scrambled eggs. Dipper frowned and Mabel raised her eyes from her syrupy plate, both wearing matching expressions of concern before glancing at each other with understanding. They were all in desperate need of a decent night's sleep.

 

An hour later found Dipper and Mabel more awake from their sugary breakfast and hiking down the forested path towards the main road. The moment the Mystery Shack was out of view, Mabel stepped in front of her brother, hands on her hips and lower lip pushed up in a slight pout, the way it always did when she knew Dipper wasn't telling her something.

 

"Do you really think the library's going to have any sleep remedies?"

 

"Of course not," Dipper replied. "We're not going to the library.  Whatever's going on isn't natural.  I mean, how can the _entire town_ be having sleep problems at the same time?  There's gotta be something else to this...  Think about it, it all started when Grunkle Stan activated the portal. And since neither of them will talk to us about what that portal does exactly, we're going to interrogate the only other person who would know about any of this AND the possible side effects."

 

Mabel stared at him blankly.

 

"...McGucket, Mabel. We're going to see McGucket."

 

"Oh! Pfft, I knew that." And the pout was instantly gone, replaced with a light eyeroll and her usual carefree grin.

 

The two continued on in silence, Mabel skipping aggressively just to keep up her energy, and Dipper ruminating over the facts of the current mystery.  The more he thought about the sleepless nights, the more he could feel his attention being drawn to the darkness of the forest.  He couldn't help glancing about nervously beyond the tree line, the sensation of being watched hitting him hard. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel eyes upon him. But even when he turned his head, he saw nothing but trees.

 

Dipper walked faster.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Where _is_ she?" Dipper paced a circle on the sidewalk, glancing quickly at his watch as the corner of his lips pulled down further with each ticking second. "She said she'd meet us here in an hour."

 

Mabel scanned up and down the main street, suspiciously eyeing anyone who didn't seem familiar. Her gaze landed on a figure slipping out the door of a nearby cafe with a cap pulled low over the eyes. "There!" Mabel shouted and waved.

 

Pacifica Northwest shouldered a small backpack and waved back before darting over to join them. Since Grunkle Stan had been busy with his brother, both Soos and Wendy were manning the Mystery Shack full time, leaving them little time for mystery solving. After the haunting incident at her house, Pacifica had taken a strong interest in the paranormal and was more than happy to help out. Though she insisted on wearing what she referred to as cheap clothes each time, “just in case” they ended up running through the forest, because she didn’t want _dirt_ getting all over her expensive clothes. But Dipper secretly thought she just didn't want anyone to see them hanging out together.

 

"Sorry I'm late, there was a line for the ladies' room."

 

Pacifica carefully removed her large sparkly earrings and dropped them into the backpack. Dipper raised an eyebrow at the disguise of the day. Her jeans wrapped tightly around her thin legs, and any signs of wear and tear were too strategically placed to believe they were naturally made. The cuffs were tucked into spotless hiking boots that appeared fresh-off-the-shelf stiff. An oversized t-shirt advertising the Northwest's logging company draped casually over her frame, showing just a bit of shoulder. Her distinctive blonde hair was tied up and tucked underneath a light gray newsboy cap. She pulled out big, round sunglasses and slid them on as Dipper and Mabel exchanged amused glances.

 

"What do you think? I call it Street Urchin Chic."

 

"Looks perfect for digging around the junkyard. Let's go." The Pines took off for McGucket's, sharing identical grins and barely restrained laughter.

 

"Digging... around WHERE?? Wait, you're not serious, are you? Are you?? DIPPER PINES, ANSWER ME!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"...I can't believe you were serious."

 

The trio arrived at the junkyard, only to find it even more of a mess than usual. The rest of the town had begun cleanup immediately after the antigravity anomalies were over, but it didn't appear as if anyone had bothered to check this place. Of course, Dipper only knew how bad it was due to how often he had visited; it _was_ a junkyard, after all. The normal small piles of organized trash had shifted, some piling to into towering mounds, while others flattened to litter the ground in an unwalkable landscape. They scaled a small hill before they spotted McGucket's battered old trailer. It lay quiet and still in a valley surrounded by an abnormal amount of broken toasters.

 

"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Pacifica muttered, but Dipper and Mabel ignored her to trot over to the trailer. With a small huff, she followed.

 

"Hello?" Dipper called once they were close enough. "McGucket? You'll never believe what happened." He paused as his own statement sunk in. Considering where they were, who they'd come to see, and _why_... it wasn't exactly outside the realm of normalcy in Gravity Falls. "Well, actually, you probably would since gravity kinda... stopped working..."

 

"I don't think he's here," Mabel said, her brows knit with worry. "Usually by now he'd be all like BLARGHARGARGHARGHHH!!" She turned with her tongue hanging out and flailed her arms in Pacifica's face, making her shriek in response.

 

"Cut it out, you guys..." Dipper stepped up to the trailer and examined the door as Pacifica started angrily flailing her arms back at a laughing Mabel. He gave the door a light push, and all three froze as it easily swung inward, revealing...

 

Nothing.

 

A couch, a table, a few overturned chairs. But none of the inventions or tools that distinctly made this the residence of the unhinged town inventor. A corkboard hung on the wall, with pins stubbornly holding down leftover scraps from paper that had been quickly ripped from the board.

 

Mabel was the first to break the long silence with a declaration of the obvious. "He's gone!"

 

Dipper could feel his fists clenching. Not again. Not another dead end.

 

"What's that?" Pacifica asked as she walked up next to Dipper and pointed at a folded piece of paper laying just inside the door. How had he missed that? He bent down and snatched it up. It was just a plain piece of paper, crisp and clean, and obviously hasn't been laying there long.  It appeared out of place and almost deliberate.

 

"A note?" He unfolded it and quickly scanned the small cursive writing. "Guys... It's a clue." He held it up so they could read it together. It was a simple message:

 

YOU MUST FIND HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Molly and TheHylianBatman for proofreading, to Zee for being my plot sounding-board, and to Assby for neverending support and encouragement!


End file.
